townsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Changements
Wiki / 'Changements ' Cela a été pris sur le forum Towns Forums Version 0.47b *Modification: Ajout du blé sauvage dans la carte type neige *Modification: Le blé sauvage peut apparaître sur tous les types de cellules d'herbes *Correction: Minimisation des fuites de mémoire des anciens(anciennes) cartes ou pilotes ATI *Correction: Certains héros ne pouvaient pas s'équiper (c.à.d: les barbares et les montagnards) *Correction: Les bouteilles vides et les bouteilles poisons sont maintenant empilables *Correction: Le blé planté retournent à l'état de graines au bout de 1-2 jours *Correction: Bug avec les tombes quand il n'y a pas de corps autour *Correction: Bug des aptitudes Nécromancie (Sips) et Railleries (Barbare) Version 0.47a *Modification: Augmentation de la chance de faire un coup paralysant *Correction: Crash ATI *Correction: Attaque empoisonnée du voleur *Correction: Les attaques à distance qui font des effets en plus sur les êtres vivants (c.à.d: les attaques paralysantes des Elfes) *Correction: Pré-requis pour construire des armures en or ou en argent Version 0.47 *Ajout: Pièges *Ajout: Les informations sur les objets militaires montrent maintenant le niveau de l'objet. *Ajout: Icones pour chaque effet (c.a.d une goutte verte pour l'effet d'empoisonnement) *Ajout: Nouveaux planchers pour les zones *Ajout: Appuyer la touche "H" déplace la caméra au niveau d'un héro. *Ajout: Heroes with high moral will help citizens in danger *Ajout: New dark wooden wall, golden/silver weapons and armours, also a flaming sword only dropped by burningpets *Modification: If the floor is occupied by an item, the living drops will check for neighbors cells *Modification: Faster exploration methods for heroes *Modification: Mountain map generation *Modification: Autoequip order now search for the best items. Also, you can order it to a citizen already equipped to search for better equipment *Modification: Area skills (IE. defense aura) now takes into account the LOS *Modification: ReEquilibrage the level of all items and drops *Correctif: Ajouted specific code for ATI users to solve the nasty crash (thanks to Zachary Stendor for testing it) *Correctif: Citizens with building construction tasks will stop it automatically if they get hungry *Correctif: Chop palm trees with the bottom menu *Correctif: Made snickerite greaves stackable *Correctif: Blue arena badgers health points increased *Correctif: Heroes doesn't break walls/doors on other levels when they get rage *Correctif: Sand roof glitch *Correctif: Mouse transparency option now is saved properly in the options file *Correctif: Heroes use of skills while eat or sleep *Correctif: Stuck livings if you delete a bridge when they are over it *Correctif: Citizens starving in the hospital *Correctif: Expanding zones on undiscovered cells *Correctif: A bug makes the citizens to walk bellow 20% speed *Correctif: Citizens speed when they are hungry now has the minimum speed to 20% *Modders: Customizable effects, they can be tied to hero skills, foods *Modders: New tag on items and , this way heroes will use only specific items (IE. a mage only use cloth items and wands) *Modders: New tags and on the living entities drops Version 0.46 *Ajout: Leveling and experience to heroes *Ajout: Skills for heroes *Ajout: Damage over time attacks *Ajout: Heroes now leaves some battles to take a rest *Ajout: Icon on the top left side of the screen indicating the current task *Ajout: Confirmation menu when you start a new game with a previous save *Ajout: Citizens and heroes drops some equipment when dies *Ajout: Mud and sand walls *Modification: PreCorrectif/sufCorrectif are displayed on heroes equipment *Modification: Fire wand stats *Modification: Dwarf heroes now wants a room underground to come/stay *Modification: Saving the game speed GREATLY improved *Correctif: Planted apple bushes/trees *Correctif: Blue flowers gathering *Correctif: Some graphic glitches *Correctif: Hero stuck when leaving a town in some cases *Correctif: Cyclop and hobgoblin kaiser names swapped *Correctif: Boots of haste now can be made using any kind of bird *Correctif: Wild wheat now spawns in the mountain map *Correctif: Stuck citizens when they can't reach an item/living *Correctif: Tooltip showing living entities on undiscovered cells *Correctif: Special death heroes doesn't appear again *Correctif: More HP than the maximum allowed after wear/unwear items *Correctif: Admin water now deletes the content of the first cell *Modders: New tag on livingentities.xml. It makes a living to gain 1HP per turn *Modders: New and tags. This way you can script pets!! Version 0.45b *Modification: Heroes come/stay prerequisites *Correctif: Blue color can now be stored in piles/containers *Correctif: Pears automated harvesting *Correctif: Issues with planted banana trees, blue radish and snow trees *Correctif: Stuck (invisible) citizens when placing walls (or just non-passable cells like water) *Correctif: Citizens starving to death with food on the world (related to the previous Correctif) Version 0.45a *Ajout: Management menu for piles and containers *Ajout: A clock to use in some zones *Modification: Heroes exploring routines *Modification: Citizens will starve to death after 2 full days without food *Modification: Negative speed % applied when a citizen is hungry *Correctif: Some tree/planting scripts *Correctif: Some wall sizes and positions *Modders: Crash if you set a building without prerequisites solved Version 0.45 * Ajout: Now living entities (IE. a cow) can hate any other livings (IE. a pig). * Ajout: Speed buttons on the UI. * Ajout: Status messages on the loading screen. * Ajout: First heros! * Ajout: Fog of war on dungeons. * Ajout: You can click on the messages to set the current view where the event is happening. * Ajout: The badger arena! * Ajout: New option on the game menu to disable by default all items when you create a pile or a container. * Ajout: New option on the game menu to pause the game when it starts. * Ajout: New option on the game menu to activate transparencies near the mouse cursor * Ajout: Un-till terrain. * Ajout: Un-dig terrain. * Modification: No more berseker soldiers. Now soldiers have 3 status, GUARD, PATROL and BOSS AROUND. * Modification: Health points restored when sleep are set to 5% of maximum base health points (instead of 1 HP). * Modification: No more hunger-lock. Now, when a citizen is hungry they walk at 50% speed but continues performing normal tasks. * Modification: Better fluids and tasks management routines. * Modification: Citizens search for a nearest hospital (or dining room) instead of the first hospital (or dining room) created. * Modification: Citizens now use the beds on the hospitals, and heals faster if they do so. * Modification: Citizens works and walk slower if they are unhappy. * Modification: Savegames now are placed on userdocs/.towns/save/BUILDNAME/ where BUILDNAME is the current game build (IE. 0.45). * Modification: Citizens (and heros) walks to his assigned room when they come. * Modification: Zones now can be built on edges and close to a slope. * Modification: You can scroll now with the WASD keys (or arrows) and up/down levels with the QX keys (or mouse wheel). * Correctif: Stockpiles under a building are not allowed. * Correctif: Harvest button now also harvest blue radish. * Correctif: Entities with assigned path will not pass through holes if you Retrait a lAjouter while they are following it. * Correctif: Tooltip issue on production panel with multiple items/livings. * Correctif: Autoequip while healing do not stuck citizens anymore. * Correctif: Half-Buildings on the left or top area of the screen are displayed . * Correctif: Walk glitches when a citizen is close to the wall or after a fight. * Correctif: Citizens doesn't make the same haul task when the item to be moved can be placed in a container AND in a stockpile. * Correctif: You can use the non-numpad '+' key to increase the speed. * Correctif: Immigrants now CAN find the path to the colony even if his assigned zone has walls on the first cell. * Correctif: Cancel terrain actions (like till) now works even if a citizen started to do it. * Correctif: Glitch with roofs when you have a building inside other. * Correctif: Equip/unequip now doesn't stuck citizens in certain cases. * Modders: Retraitd the ITEM_CREATE_ITEM, LIVING_CREATE_ITEM and TERRAIN_Modification_TERRAIN action types. * Modders: Ajouted the tags to actions. This way you can set the production panel icon (it overwrites teh icon). * Modders: Ajouted the "useSource" atribute to tags. * Modders: Ajouted itemID, and tags to action queues. * Modders: and tags to use on the ones. This way you can name a seed and force a second seed to start inside the first one. * Modders: tag for living entities. * Modders: Some nice error messages that will help modders if something fails on map generation. * Modders: and tags Ajouted to the tag. This allows you to create seeds on certain heights. * Modders: Subtag under the tag now accepts special types (_WATER_, _WATER_INF, _LAVA_, ....) again. * Modders: New social zone SOCIAL on zones.xml. * Modders: Retraitd the tag from actions. Now all actions must have a queue. * Modders: , and can be scripted on livingentities.xml. Version 0.42b * Modification: Kill a bird is easier now (but not easy!) * Modification: Continuous water * Modification: Game speed can be toggled using "+" and "-" keys * Modification: Map generation performance * Modification: Spawn of items/livings management performance * Correctif: Werepigs and milked cows doesn't turn invisible anymore * Correctif: Negative numbers on regular production queue * Correctif: Roads menu, bread item description and autoequip command translated to spanish * Modders: tags has been Modificationd to ones, that also allows you to spawn living entities (IE: A cow, a goblin, ...) * Modders: New and tags on the one. This way you can Modification the terrain on certain heights * Modders: New and tags for living entities and items. This way you can spawn certain objects (IE. reindeers) on certain heights Version 0.42a *Ajout: Raise/Lower terrain menu (admin tool atm) *Ajout: Ajout/Retrait water/lava menu (admin tool atm) *Correctif: Colored roads doesn't mess up the whole terrain *Equilibrage: Build times and building spawn rates are reduced *Equilibrage: Boots of speed doesn't need snickerite to build it (Modificationd it to goblinite) *Equilibrage: Create flour now only costs 2 wheat Version 0.42 * Ajout: Priorities panel (F3) * Ajout: Roads (living entities walk faster here) * Ajout: Animations for living entities * Ajout: TTF Font * Ajout: Heightmap a-la Transport Tycoon * Ajout: Food values on food items tooltip * Ajout: Save options * Ajout: Use of user folder for savegames and options * Ajout: New special values for map generation (_WATER_1_, _WATER_INF_, LAVA_1_, LAVA_INF_) * Retrait: Barracks (now everybody can be a soldier!) * Retrait: Transition tiles * Modification: Speed of living entities reduced * Modification: Stockpile points are Retraitd if you place a zone over it * Modification: Turns to build thing on benches Modificationd to 70% if a roof is present * Modification: Turns to build thing on benches Modificationd to 85% if the builder is underground * Modification: Warning "Sure to exit without save?" panel * Modification: Water system uses slopes now * Modification: Faster seeds at map generation (so the game starts early) * Correctif: Enemies won't try to break opened doors * Correctif: Crash when build a building only with doors * Correctif: PreCorrectif/sufCorrectif percentages are set to 5% again * Correctif: Little improvement in the minimap render routine * Correctif: Improved a little the save/load game performance * Correctif: Item issues when delete the zone under it * Correctif: Lag if no mats when build a building * Correctif: Draw the roofs/big items (ie. trees) when his base is outside the screen * Correctif: Citizens recalculate their path if while they are following it other citizens blocks the path with walls * Correctif: Minor graphic glitches Version 0.40.2 * Modification: Transition tiles disabled by default * Correctif: Unifallows now correctly respawns as milkable * Correctif: Unifallows can now be butchered for raw steak and for bones Version 0.40.1 * Correctif: Cow farm now produces cows! * Correctif: Buildings never built if the builder begins to sleep/eat after place all materials on it * Correctif: Graphic glitch with directional animals (cow, pig, badger, skootenbeeten and unifallow) * Correctif: APS now works with living entities (IE. milk a cow) Version 0.40 * Ajout: Content (enemies, items, terrain types) * Ajout: Transition tiles * Ajout: Height! * Ajout: Directions for livings * Ajout: Grid feature * Ajout: Grid, pause and settings icons on the UI * Ajout: Doors can be opened/locked/unlocked * Ajout: tag to items. This tag can speed up (or down) the production time * Ajout: Max age for enemies and some can spawn into other living entity when they die this way * Ajout: Military items tooltips with information about the stats * Modification: tag to queues can now be used with multiple targets (like the tag) * Modification: After placing a wall, civilians search for an area with other civilians (to not get stuck on a non-door building/wall) * Modification: APS now looks at benches + items to know how many tasks create in paralel * Modification: Subdivisions on menus * Modification: Some item types Modificationd * Modification: Sieges are less deadly * Modification: Retraitd the wall needed on all four sides when creating a zone * Modification: Zones that have a roof speed up item production * Modification: Roofs Ajout happiness to civilians * Correctif: civilians getting stuck with some containers if you played with the enable/disable feature * Correctif: civilians searching the best food on the whole map and not pick the best one from containers/stockpiles * Correctif: APS issue with multi tasks (like the mountain stew) * Correctif: Locked items placed under a lAjouter no longer locks the lAjouter * Correctif: Crash when you use the mouse wheel on main menu * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes and some perfomance improvements Version 0.39.2 * Ajout: Red/green pre-requisites when right click over a building * Ajout: System to Ajout more textures dinamically * Correctif: Lag when build a building and other civilians are over it * Correctif: Camel/cow now return to his previous state after you milk it * Correctif: Container issues Version 0.39.1 * Equilibrage: Wheat is produced faster * Modification: Some icons from menus have been moved * Correctif: Ogre club and fine ogre club graphic * Correctif: Harvest command on the bottom menu now also harvests cactus plants * Correctif: Autoequip when items are on containers * Correctif: Bug that caused food from containers to only be eaten by one civilian * Correctif: Buildings show the correct prerequisites for "living" when only those are left Version 0.39 * Ajout: Autoequip! * Ajout: Content! * Ajout: Containers! * Ajout: Possibility to expand zones (avoiding the boring squared zones) * Ajout: Stock number on the APS * Ajout: Different maps * Ajout: Habitat for living entities * Ajout: Value, fill percentage and eat time for every food item * Ajout: civilians can now pick and use living entities (i.e. a pig) * Ajout: Buildings with living prerequisites and descriptions * Ajout: Action queues now can create new friendlies * Modification: Siege message (informing that the game has been paused) * Modification: civilians won't run to the hospital if they are fighting * Modification: Doors don't have a roof assigned (so you can make a wooden building with a bone door and the roof will appear) * Modification: Retraitd the hardcoded "type=military" from military items * Correctif: APS now checks for carrying items to control the stock * Correctif: APS now doesn't take into consideration locked items (so walls, trees and so on can be placed there) * Correctif: APS doesn't put all tasks at the same time on the task queue (performance improvement) * Correctif: Synchronization crash * Correctif: Building issue with civilians on different areas (IE. civilians on both sides of the river and no path between them) * Correctif: Stuck friendlies over a hole with a lAjouter * Correctif: Minor Correctifes and improvements Version 0.38.1 * Retrait: Feather and badger fur * Correctif: "attackTurns" of creatures are not well loaded (now they attack faster... a LOT faster) * Correctif: Crash when you load a game and try to fight a ranged criature * Correctif: Graphic glitches Version 0.38 * Ajout: Production panel (can be opened hitting F2 or the big center icon) * Ajout: Content and art! * Ajout: Game save without exit * Ajout: Option to full enable or disable a stockpile * Modification: Direct tasks can be ordered while in pause (IE: Create or Modification a stockpile) * Modification: 1 level roofs * Correctif: Crash generating really BIG roofs * Correctif: Synchronization issue cause the game crash * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.37 * Ajout: New user interface! * Ajout: Roofs (Can be hidden with TAB key) * Ajout: Doors (Needed in order to place roofs) * Ajout: New monsters * Ajout: Next/previous soldier feature * Modification: Immigrant arrival calculations * Modification: Improved the task manager, allowing smarter citizens * Modification: Fluid funtionality * Modification: Cave generation * Correctif: Synchronization issue with custom tasks that sometimes caused a game to crash * Correctif: Issue with building in a row (IE. walls) when items were already built * Correctif: Issue spliting big context menus * Correctif: Unequip various items while in pause doesn't delete the first ones * Correctif: Spiderite bow prerequisites * Correctif: Changing the language doesn't maintain some words of the previous one * Correctif: Zones over a hole are not allowed * Correctif: Full prerequisites check when an item&place order it's performed * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes and big performance improvements Version 0.36 * Ajout: Option to deactivate the mouse scroll * Ajout: Option to toggle full-screen mode (using F11 or in the main menu) * Modification: LWJGL updated to 2.8.2 * Correctif: Nasty bug in the LOS (Line Of Sight) funtion that is causing blind enemies and citizens when they fight * Correctif: Duplicate items glitch when the destination point of a built item is inaccesible * Correctif: Bushes can no longer spawn inside a custom zone * Correctif: The chop sound while being underground has been taken out * Correctif: Citizens begins eat or sleep while doing a custom task (chop, build a wall, ...) * Correctif: Walls placed on dungeons doesn't split areas correctly. This may citizens to get stuck * Correctif: Wrong stockpile IDs when loading a game Version 0.35 * Equilibrage: Happiness * Ajout: Connector tiles (I.E. Walls) * Ajout: Custom zones/buildings * Ajout: Custom queues to build items * Ajout: Language options on main menu * Ajout: Cancel custom actions * Ajout: Cycle through citizens ('W' and 'E' keys or with menu) * Ajout: Mouse to move the camera and mouse wheel to move the z-level * Ajout: Tooltip with the prerequisites of each item in the menu * Ajout: Date and time of error.log file * Ajout: Towns icon * Ajout: Resizable window * Ajout: Custom mouse cursor * Ajout: Towns executable (Windows only) * Modification: Citizens don´t get stuck on walls * Correctif: Entities doen´t die if you build a wall over them * Correctif: Custom actions on entities (i.e. kill a pig) works even if the entity moves before you click on the order * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes and performance tuning Version 0.30 * Equilibrage: Walls are now built in the masonry (with 2 stones) * Equilibrage: The arrival of immmigrants is checked every 3 in-game hours (instead of every in-game day) * Equilibrage: When a citizen (or soldier) dies. The global happiness is reduced by 20% * Ajout: Custom actions engine * Ajout: Animation engine * Ajout: Random drop engine * Ajout: Ranged weapons engine * Ajout: Buildings now can have an automatic mode turned on (non-stop production mode) * Ajout: Buildings can be forced to be built over certain terrains (ie. wheat farm over grass, mineshaft over stone,iron,coal,...) * Ajout: Buildings can have non-rectangular shapes, and the entrace may be placed elsewhere * Ajout: Hide buildings when hold CONTROL key * Ajout: Engine prepared for friendly units (ie. A cow) * Ajout: Current mission objective status is shown in the objectives panel (F1) * Ajout: Infinitive verbs when attacking * Ajout: A lot of content! * Ajout: Drop for friendlies and citizens * Ajout: Random preCorrectifes and sufCorrectifes to military items when droped by an enemy * Ajout: Repeat tasks when hold SHIFT key * Modification: All non-operative items will show the red-cross mark (ie. A bed built but not placed in destination) * Modification: Citizens now ends his tasks before they go to eat or sleep * Modification: If a citizen is carrying an item, he drops it before they go to eat or sleep * Modification: A wall (item) can be used as a room wall * Modification: Rooms can be built outside * Correctif: Improved the fluids routine (reducing CPU time to a half) * Correctif: Row-building mode Correctifed (walls) * Correctif: Returning to main menu could crash the game in some cases * Correctif: Retraitd the Windows end-of-line character from the Linux launchers * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.25 * Ajout: Campaign mode * Ajout: Main menu options * Ajout: Moddable dungeon generation * Ajout: A mill, flour, new tree * Modification: Ajouted BLANKLINE code to menu.xml * Modification: .xml generators cleaned (using "dice" function instead of varMin and varMax) * Modification: New folder for graphics * Modification: Separated textures for buildings, living entities and items * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes and improvements Version 0.24 * Ajout: Alternative graphics system for living entities * Modification: Assured males AND females in every world * Modification: Same starting point for all citizens * Correctif: Crash when right click on a room with dead owner Version 0.23 * Ajout: Working chairs (used in dinning room) * Ajout: Beds * Ajout: Walls * Ajout: Row building system (used to build walls) * Ajout: Happiness value to items * Modification: Happiness formula * Modification: Improved the main menu config file, concerning items and buildings multilanguage. Version 0.22 * Ajout: Current Mining/Digging/Chopping orders are painted * Ajout: New "Cancel order" command under the "Orders" menu * Modification: Improved citizen task manager * Correctif: "Item & place" menu now works properly with already built items (thanks to SirHoder) * Correctif: Duplicated tasks are not created (ie. Mining twice in the same cell) * Correctif: Crash trying to build an item NOT defined in the corresponding file (thanks to SirHoder) * Correctif: Stuck citizens trying to build an item when prerequisites are not accesible Version 0.21 * Ajout: Music & sounds * Ajout: FPS parameters in config file (towns.ini) * Modification: Improved minimap render routine (pregenerated textures, reducing to a half the current CPU time) * Correctif: Static "child" items (ie. bushes) no longer born into stockpiles * Correctif: Big items/buildings are now displayed even if first cell it's outside the main area * Correctif: Crash when equip/unequip soldiers (thanks to Belzebuit) * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes and some general performance Version 0.20 * Ajout: Full moddable enemies * Ajout: Full moddable items * Ajout: Moddable map generator * Ajout: Sieges! * Modification: Items in a wrong stockpile are hauled * Modification: Citizens doesn't haul items if exists enemies around the item * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.19 * Equilibrage: Bakeries build 3 breads (instead of 4) with 2 wheats * Equilibrage: Citizens doesn't eat faster in a dining room * Ajout: Left click outside a contextual menu closes it * Ajout: "Items" menu. You can build items without specify a building neither a place where to put them * Ajout: Happiness * Ajout: Personal rooms. Citizens go there to sleep. * Ajout: Eat in a dining room improves the citizen happiness * Ajout: Sleep in a personal room improves the citizen happiness * Ajout: Immigrants (they come if there are personal rooms available and overall happiness it's good) * Modification: Trees only generate bushes if there are less than 3 around * Modification: Prerequisites for a room (2 cells wide, 6 cells minimum and, at least, a wall in each side) * Correctif: Little issue dropping big items (more than 1x1) * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.18 * Ajout: Main menu * Ajout: Moddable items * Ajout: Moddable terrain (terrain.xml) * Ajout: Full moddable buildings * Ajout: Enemies can drop items (moddable) * Modification: Fast bushes grow rate * Correctif: Rendering routine (now buildings are not overlapped with blocks) * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.17 * Equilibrage: Citizens have a little less hungry (again) * Equilibrage: Bakeries build 4 breads (instead of 1) with 2 wheats * Equilibrage: Raw material drop rate when a cell it's mined (more coal/iron, less mud) * Equilibrage: One game turn now it's equivalent to 30 seconds (instead of 60) * Ajout: Bridges (can be built in masonry with 2 stones) * Ajout: Rooms! * Ajout: Dining room (citizens eat faster there) * Ajout: Hospital (citizens with 1/3 of life go there) * Ajout: "Infravision" Retraitd (living entities can no longer see through walls) * Ajout: Moddable LOS to living entities (citizens, enemies) * Modification: Pathfinding now gives more value to Z-level * Correctif: Deleting a task in a building now works properly * Correctif: Performance improvements (hangs when you discover new caves) * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.16 * Ajout: Soldiers * Ajout: Barracks (each one allows you to convert 5 civilians into soldiers) * Ajout: More info in the upper bar (level/civilians/soldiers, day/month/year) * Ajout: "Room style" dungeons * Ajout: Goblins and Goblin leaders * Modification: Wheat farms can't be built underground * Modification: Builders wait until cells are free to finish the building (avoiding stoned citizens) * Modification: Number of messages in message panel was raised to 1024 (from 128) * Correctif: The hole tile in digged terrains isn't drawed if terrain has fluids Version 0.15 * Equilibrage: Citizens are now less hungry * Ajout: White border to tooltip * Ajout: Coal and iron * Ajout: Forge * Ajout: Wooden armor, pants, boots and sword * Ajout: Iron helmet, armor, pants, boots and sword * Ajout: Full moddable military items * Ajout: Citizens can wear/wear off items * Ajout: Weared items are shown * Ajout: Big texts are resized in menu * Ajout: Now you can build items with the building contextual menu * Ajout: Save/Load now operate with compressed files (about 15-1 compression) * Modification: Map depth raised (from 4 to 8) * Modification: FPS capped to 60 * Modification: Improved minimap render routine (glVertexArrays) * Modification: Improved the A* zone reset (no more hangs when you build/Retrait stairs and buildings) Version 0.14 * Equilibrage: Wheat farms produces wheat more slowly * Equilibrage: Weaker citizens * Ajout white border to menus and panels * Ajout dice engine (ex: 4d8+5,3d6) * Ajout colors to messages * Ajout multilanguage (Spanish) * Ajout a new pile (military) * Ajout first military item (Wooden helmet) (not in-game equippable yet) * Ajout: Messages are now saved * Modification the task manager. Item building tasks (furniture, food, ...) are more important than other tasks * Modification the font tileset * Modification: Spider graphics * Modification: Item types are now obtained from items.xml (file types.xml was Retraitd) Version 0.13 * Modification the "unknown" tile image * Modification all clay references to mud * Ajout females * Ajout names, surnames, nicks and gender to citizens * Ajout tooltips * Ajout the "mine" command to the contextual menu * Ajout the keyboard shortcuts to all menus * Ajout enemies engine * Ajout spiders and giant spiders * Ajout combat engine * Ajout the current level number at the top-left of screen * Ajout red arrow marks indicating if the upper or lower level contains a stair * Ajout messages panel full screen mode Version 0.12 * Sleep time at the beggining of the game change a little to avoid mass sleep * Grass cells now doesn't drop clay at 100% * Stone cells now doesn't drop stone (raw) at 100% * Ajouted more CPU time to A* search (reducing the pathfinding time) * Hungry citizens now search food wiser * If width/height declared in towns.ini match with desktop resolution, full_screen it's set to 'true' automatically * Ajouted depth to river * Cells with fluids are shown when you discover a new level * Ajout dungeons (no monsters and no items yet) * Ajout an error log file (error.log in main folder) Version 0.11 * Citizens can starve to death * Hungry citizens now doesn't run to the same food source like crazy kids * Wheat farm automatically create wheat every predefined time * Bakery can create bread * Loading the game now doesn't duplicate items * Citizens now try to not stay inside a building during it's construction (this avoid being stoned) * When a citizen needs an item now it search it in the nearest stockpile * Small bugs Correctifed Version 0.10 * External Modifications: ** Citizens can eat. ** Citizens can sleep. ** Items carried by citizens are now painted. ** Smoth scroll just pressing the arrow keys. ** Items Ajouted: chair, table, bread, wheat ** Buildings Ajouted: Bakery, Wheat farm ** Citizens can haul any kind of item (not only raw materials) ** Stockpiles can't share same cell ** Bushes can now be chopped (but no wood obtained) *Internal Modifications: ** Simplified item structure ** Task manager optimized (fast item access) ** A* improved (fast stair access)